There Goes My Life
by Midnight-Insomniac1532
Summary: A brief glimpse into the fatherson relationship of Legolas and Thranduil


Disclaimer: I own nothing: the characters are from JRR Tolkiens brilliant mind and the song is 'There goes my life' by Kenny Chesney. I'm just playing with them. All I own is a Two-Tone truck J.

A young King Thranduil sat in the darkened throne room holding a newborn baby. His son…the reason his wife and queen died.
    
    _all he could think about was_
    
    _how im to young for this_
    
    _ive got my whole life ahead_
    
    _hell im just a kid myself_
    
    _how am i gonna raise one_

 /NO!! / he quickly admonished himself. If any were to blame it would be on himself and his wife. /Oh my child…how am I going to do this? How am I going to raise you without your nana?/
    
    _all he could see were his dreams_
    
    _going up in smoke_
    
    _so much for ditching this town_
    
    _hangin out on the coast_
    
    _oh well...those plans are long gone_

So many dreams now were forever shattered, though his loss was a bittersweet one. The child, his son, lived. New dreams would be made. They would go on, father and son, his Leogolas. And Thranduil smiled through his tears.
    
    _and he said _
    
    _there goes my life_
    
    _there goes my future _
    
    _my everything_
    
    _might as well kiss it all goodbye_
    
    _there goes my life_

'Legolas? What is it ion nin?' asked a sleepy Thranduil as a young, shivering Legolas climbed into the bed next to him. 'Ada there is a monster in my closet!' sobbed Legolas. Thranduil smiled 'Well we shall just have to see to it now won't we?' he said to his son as he picked up his sword and lit a candle. Together they went into Legolas's room and faced the closet. 'Come out now and I may show you mercy!' Thranduil said in his lordly voice, all the while trying to keep a straight face. 'Here ion nin' said Thranduil putting the candle down on a nearby stand 'stand back and I shall go in and see to the monster that haunts your closet.' 
    
    _couple years of up all night _
    
    _and a few thousand diapers later_
    
    _that mistake he thought he made_
    
    _covers up the refrigerator_

Stepping inside, Thranduil silently laughed at himself, /oh well, if it makes him feel better, I will gladly act the fool/ he thought to himself as he prepared to battle with Legolas's imagination. Taking a deep breath he began. 'Ahh so you would dare to invade my son's closet?!? Fool! You dare challenge me the mighty king of all of Greenwood?!?' 'Take that and that!!'
    
    _oh yea..he loves that little girl_
    
    _mommas waiting to tuck her in_
    
    _as she fumbles up those stairs_
    
    _she smiles back at him_
    
    _dragging that teddy bear_
    
    _sleep tight_
    
    _blue eyes and bouncing curls_

 Legolas tensed as he heard his father battle with the creature in his closet. Holding his breath he waited and hoped that everything would be all right. Throwing open the doors, Thranduil staggered out, as though he had been in a great battle. 'The creature is no more.' He gasped out. Little Legolas ran to his father and hugged him tight. 'Thank you ada!' he exclaimed, thinking his father was the best and bravest elf alive. 'But may I still…sleep with you tonight?' he asked shyly. 'Of course ion nin.' Thranduil smiled to him and they headed to his room. 'Goodnight ada…I love you.' Legolas said as he settled down next to his father. Tears still came to Thranduils's eyes each and every time he said that. ' I love you too, little Greenleaf.'
    
    _he smiles_
    
    _there goes my life_
    
    _there goes my future _
    
    _my everything_
    
    _i love you daddy goodnight_
    
    _there goes my life_

'Ada please.' Laughed Legolas as his father checked for the thousandth time that everything was packed and ready. 'Are you sure ion nin that you don't need anything else? You have enough money to see you through?' 'YES ada I am sure of everything. The sooner I leave the sooner I can return.' Said a smiling Legolas. 'You don't have to go you know, you can stay here' Thranduil pleaded with him one last time knowing that if he went to fight in this war he may never come back. 'Ada…I must…I must do this.' Legolas said to his father. Hugging him he added 'As long as you love me ada, I will 

always come back to you.'
    
    _she had that honda loaded down_
    
    _with abercrombie clothes_
    
    _15 pairs of shoes_
    
    _and his american express_
    
    _he checked the oil_
    
    _slammed the hood_
    
    _said youre good to go_
    
    _she hugged them both_
    
    _and headed off to the west coast_

Thranduil watched from his balcony as his son and escorts to the council left. He watched as his son turned in the saddle to wave one final time. Thranduil waved back, smiling through his tears with hope in his heart that his son would return to him safely.

 _and he cried _
    
    _there goes my life_
    
    _there goes my future _
    
    _my everything_
    
    _i love you_
    
    _baby goodbye_

I had to write this…. it wouldn't leave me alone no matter what I did. I'm still working on 'A place to call home.' I haven't forgotten. Since I work in an office where there is nothing but country music playing, I got inspired for this story since this is one of the songs that continually playing on the radio.


End file.
